Coffee
by Lunette Athella
Summary: Req by Chieko Akane / Siapa yang tak kenal Akashi Seijuurou? Pemuda tampan, pintar, kaya raya, romantis—hingga berakhir playboy; berganti pacar setiap minggunya, dan hebatnya tetap ditunggui para gadis. Itu yang dikatakan mayoritas orang. Namun menurutku Akashi Seijuurou itu tak lebih dari secangkir kopi. Pahit dan manis bergantian, hingga sialnya membuatku kecanduan setengah mati.
1. 1 of 2

_Kopi_. Menurut kalian, apa itu kopi?

Sejenis minuman yang berasal dari proses pengolahan biji tanaman kopi? Hanya sekedar _minuman? _Tak lebih atau kurang?

Lalu, jenis kopi kesukaan kalian apa? Kopi yang dibuat dengan mengekstraksi biji kopi menggunakan uap panas pada tekanan tinggi bernama _e__spresso, _kah? Atau _Caffè Macchiato__,_ kopi _espresso_ yang ditambahkan susu dengan rasio antara kopi dan susu 4:1?

Oh, barangkali kalian bukan salah satu _addict _sepertiku, yah?

_Well, that's okay. _

Biar aku sampaikan sedikit pendapatku mengenai hal yang kalian sebut minuman bernama 'kopi' ini. Bagiku, kopi bukan sekedar kopi seperti yang dijelaskan dalam KBBI sebagai kata benda ataupun yang sering masyarakat ucapkan. Bukan pula hanya olahan biji yang ditemukan sekitar tahun 800 SM dan masuk ke Eropa secara resmi pada tahun 1615 oleh seorang saudagar Venesia.

Liquid ini punya ratusan defenisi dan makna bagiku. Terlalu sulit dijabarkan satu persatu, tentunya.

Tapi salah satunya, _kopi itu sama dengan cinta. Not a verb like what John Mayer ever said, but absolutely more than just a noun._

Nah. Biarkan aku tunjukkan dasar defenisi tadi. Hal konyol yang menjadi awal persepsiku mengenai _kopi._

.

**Coffee**

**By Lunette Athella**

**Requested by Chieko Akane**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate**: K+; T

**Genre**: **Romance**. Slice of life, Fluffy, Friendship

**Summary: **

Siapa yang tak kenal Akashi Seijuurou? Pemuda tampan, pintar, kaya raya, romantis—hingga berakhir playboy; berganti pacar setiap minggunya, dan hebatnya tetap ditunggui para gadis. Itu yang dikatakan mayoritas orang. Namun menurutku, Akashi Seijuurou itu tak lebih dari secangkir _coffee. _Pahit dan manis bergantian, hingga sialnya membuatku kecanduan setengah mati.

**MAIN Pair : **

Akashi Seijuurou x Reader/OC

**SLIGHT Pairs :**

Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader/OC, Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Kuroko

**Warnigs :**

College!AU, two-shots, gender-switch, typos, absolutely OOC, OCs, alur maju/mundur, terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, scene ga jelas, EYD tidak sesuai, etece etece.

.

**1 of 2**

_**Frappé, **_**sweet lies; **

_**Ginger Coffee, **_**biting feeling.**

**.**

Siang itu langit tampak cerah. Malah teramat cerah sampai matahari dapat bersinar dengan teriknya dan memaksaku mencari tempat duduk yang pas agar tak terpapar langsung. Padahal ini seharusnya menjelang musim dingin dan kemarin tanda-tanda akan datangnya musim itu telah muncul. Sekarang kenapa malah sepanas ini?

Sedikit menggerutu karena kantin terisi penuh, aku berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan dengan menenteng laptop di tangan kanan dan tas selempang yang tak tertutup baik di tangan satunya lagi. Oh, jangan lupa sebuah gelas karton berisi _frappé _dingin yang tinggal setengah_. _

Untunglah, begitu sampai di tujuan, suasana yang menyambut benar-benar cocok untuk menenangkan diri selepas jam kuliah bersama dosen _killer_ level akut sebelum pulang ke apartemen.

Cepat-cepat saja aku menyeret kedua kakiku mendekati bangku kosong di pojok ruangan. Setelah itu, menghamburkan barang-barang di atas meja yang hanya diisi diriku seorang dan bersiap melipat tangan untuk dijadikan bantalan tidur. Mendadak lupa kehadiran liquid berwarna coklat gelap yang sisa setengah dan tadi sempat membuatku nyaris menjatuhkan laptop—kesulitan membawa barang dengan gaya _absurd._

Tapi, mendadak terdengar suara cempreng yang familiar menggema heboh. Terlebih, kata yang diteriakkannya adalah namaku. Spontan aku menutup kedua telinga untuk menghindari tuli permanen dan menutup wajah dengan tas. Berpura-pura tidur agar pemuda pengganggu dengan surai pirang itu cepat-cepat menjauh kembali.

Namun sialnya, bunyi gedebuk kemudian terdengar. Menandakan seseorang tengah mengambil tempat duduk dihadapanku.

"OHAYOU-SSU!" teriaknya tiba-tiba dan sukses membuatku menegakkan badan karena kaget, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku menatap geram tampangnya yang malah menunjukkan mimik tanpa dosa dengan senyum lebar. Sekuat mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan laptop di sebelahku kepadanya.

"Kise Ryota bodoh!" umpatku kesal. "Pertama, ini bukan pagi. Kedua, jangan berteriak! Untung saja penjaga perpustakaan sedang keluar dan kutu buku itu tak berani meneriakimu balik. Dan ketiga, menurutmu, apa yang seseorang lakukan di tempat tenang—untuk kasus kali ini; perpustakaan—dan berpose menelungkup di atas meja?!"

Pemuda itu mulai menangis buaya. "Hidoi-ssu! Aku tidak bodoh," hebohnya. "Aku kan cuma bosan makanya mengganggumu di sini. Dan kau tampak mengantuk begitu, kupikir masih pagi." Lalu ia mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Cari orang lain saja untuk diganggui! Dan sudah kubilang ini perpustakaan, pelankan suaramu!" balasku ketika melihatnya siap merengek kembali.

"Suaramu sendiri keras-ssu!"

"Bodo amat! Setidaknya suaraku tak berpotensi merusak telinga!"

"Tapi, tapi... HWEE—ITTAI!"

Spontan aku menyambar buku dari rak di belakangku dan melempari wajah konyolnya.

"Kau mau duduk di sana dengan tenang atau kali ini aku akan melemparmu keluar?"

"Aku tidak suka dilempar-ssu!"

"Kalau begitu tenang!"

Dan pemuda itu bungkam seketika begitu aku siap meraih ensiklopedia dari rak sebelah.

Aku mendengus pelan. Kemudian bersiap menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja. Tapi tak sampai dua menit aku menyamankan diri di posisi itu, seseorang menggelitik telingaku dan lagi-lagi membuatku menengadah dengan _tampang_ sebal.

"Psst, psst."

"Apa?!" tanyaku tak sabaran begitu menyadari pemuda yang berbisik itu adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang sudah menginterupsi percobaan tidur pertamaku. Untunglah ia menggunakan volume rendah sehingga aku tidak perlu benar-benar melemparinya dengan buku berat itu.

"Kau tahu tak-ssu, tadi pagi aku melihat Akashi-cchi jalan berdua dengan Alex-cchi." Pemuda itu mencondongkan badannya padaku. Lalu memicingkan mata seolah tengah membisikkan sesuatu teramat penting. Tepatnya, seperti seorang gadis yang menggosipkan orang yang berhasil merebut pujaan hatinya.

Aku memasang tampang tak tertarik, walau sebenarnya aku nyaris melotot ketika ia menyebut marga 'Akashi'. Tapi Kise tetap melanjutkan perkataannya seolah tak peduli aku mendengarnya atau tidak. "Bukannya kemarin dia masih pacaran dengan Murasakibara Atshina-cchi?" lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Kemudian mengangguk sedikit untuk menyetujui kalimat terakhirnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan kenyataan itu?" ujarku dengan alis naik sebelah. "Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau punya perasaan kepada Alex? Atau bahkan kau menyukai Akashi?"

Dan pertanyaan terakhirku sukses membuat sepasang manik _topaz_nya membulat sempurna.

"Yang benar saja-ssu!" pekiknya tak terima, nyaris mendobrak meja kalau saja tak ada berpasang mata dibalik kacamata tebal yang menatapnya intens dari meja di depan rak sebelah. "Kalau ada perasaan dengan Alex-cchi itu mungkin saja. Tapi, menyukai Akashi-cchi? Aku masih normal-ssu!" Pemuda itu menatapku yang tengah menyeringai jail dengan tatapan horror. Seolah tengah berhadapan langsung dengan makhluk pemangsa otak manusia.

"Memangnya kenapa? Akashi itu pintar, kaya, dan tampan, kan? Tipe cowok ideal." Aku meletakkan tangan di depan mulut. Berusaha tak tertawa mendengarkan kata yang terucap dari bibirku sendiri. "Tipe cowok ideal," ulangku, "bahkan untuk sesama jenisnya. Kau tahu? Beberapa pemuda 'berbelok' karena dia." Dan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat wajah Kise yang 'agak' merona meski mulutnya kemudian mengumpatku macam-macam.

"Aku masih normal-ssu! Masih normal!" ujarnya berulang-ulang sambil menjambak mahkota pirangnya. Dan aku masih tertawa heboh ketika menyadari seseorang berjalan mendekat.

Karena kegaduhan—tidak—kecil itu, kami sukses mendapat puluhan tatapan pembunuh dari penghuni perpustakaan. Tapi untunglah kami tak jadi didepak dari tempat itu karena kebetulan yang bertugas piket menjaga perpustaan hari ini adalah Momoi Satsuki, teman seangkatan kami yang baru saja kembali setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan senat.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih," ucapnya alih-alih sapaan begitu sampai di meja yang aku dan Kise tempati. "Salah mengenali label di depan, kah? Ini perpustakaan. Kalau ingin bergosip sebaiknya di tempat lain saja." Gadis itu berkacak pinggang sebentar. Sementara aku dan Kise kompakan memasang cengiran terbaik kami agar tak diberi waktu tambahan untuk mendengar ceramahnya mengenai peraturan perpustakaan.

"Aku hanya mengikuti dia-ssu! Kalau dia mau menemaniku bergosip di halaman belakang, tak masalah." Si pirang menunjukku seenak jidat. Sukses membuatku memberikan _death glare _yang sialnya tak mempan kali ini.

"Di halaman belakang panas sekali dan kantin penuh. Selain kedua tempat itu, aku tidak punya tempat _bersemedi _yang bagus," jawabku ngeles.

Manik magentanya menelusuri meja panjang dengan berbagai barangku yang berhamburan di sana. Tak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa aku memang berniat membaca buku seperti tujuan mayoritas orang ke perpustakaan. "Aku yakin kau hanya ingin tidur di sini."

Aku tersenyum lebar.

Setelahnya, gadis itu menghela napas kasar. Seolah tengah memaklumi kebiasaanku dan si pemilik surai pirang yang datang hanya untuk mengganggu di tempat ini.

Jadi, ini bukan pertama kalinya kami berheboh ria di markas sakral pecinta ketenangan?

Bisa dibilang begitu. Saking seringnya sampai bisa dikatakan hobi tersendiri. Hanya saja kali ini aku benar-benar merasa lelah bahkan setelah menghabiskan satu setengah gelas _frappé—_yap, itu artinya ini gelas kedua. Mungkin aku butuh _black coffee _secepatnya.

"Aku janji tidak akan datang ke sini lima hari kalau kau mengizinkanku berpuas diri hari ini saja," ucapku kemudian, lebih terkesan memohon. "Dan kau boleh mendepak si pirang bodoh itu kalau ingin ketenangan."

Sepasang permata Kise perlahan berkaca-kaca. Lalu seperti kebiasaannya, kata "Hidoi-ssu!" yang khas terdengar jelas.

Momoi mengusap wajahnya sekilas. Membuatku merasa iba padanya karena sehari-hari harus mentolerir manusia-manusia _intolerable _sepertiku dan Kise—oh, tentunya lebih parah si pirang Ryota itu.

Ia kemudian mengambil tempat kosong di samping Kise dan melambaikan tangan ke arah meja sebelah. "Tetsu-kun~ Bergabunglah," panggilnya. Sukses membuatku dan Kise membelalakkan mata tatkala melihat seorang pemuda bersurai sewarna langit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan sebuah novel di tangan.

"Sejak kapan dia duduk di sana?" Aku memasang wajah _shock _begitu Kuroko Tetsuya—nama pemuda tadi—berjalan mendekati meja kami dan berbincang sebentar dengan Momoi. Sungguh aku yakin tidak melihatnya di antara para kutu buku tadi.

"Mana aku tahu-ssu!" Kise mendelik. "Kuroko-cchi itu 'kan memang seperti itu. Selalu saja mengagetkan."

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dikejutkan oleh kehadiran pemuda berekspresi monoton itu.

Setelah Kuroko mengambil tempat di sampingku, Momoi memangku wajah dengan tangan di atas meja. "Baiklah, mumpung aku juga sedang bosan. Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tak ada," ujarku malas dan bersiap kembali menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangan. Namun lagi-lagi tak jadi karena Kise menginterupsi. "Aku hanya penasaran tentang Akashi-cchi. Bukannya kemarin dia masih pacaran dengan Murasakibara-cchi? Kenapa tadi pagi aku melihatnya turun dari mobil dengan Alex-cchi?" tanyanya, mengulang hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan padaku. Kali ini dengan volume yang sebenarnya ingin kuacungi jempol.

Momoi manggut-manggut mendengarnya. "Ya, aku melihat mereka berdua juga tadi pagi, sih. Mungkin sudah putus dengan Atshina?"

"Hah?" Kise langsung memasang tampang tak percaya. "Mereka bahkan belum pacaran seminggu!"

Aku yang mendengar percakapan keduanya hanya bungkam. Diam-diam meringis dalam hati karena sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh Kise. Sementara Kuroko hanya menonton dengan tenang. Sesekali lebih memilih membaca halaman novel selanjutnya dan menatapku... sembunyi-sembunyi?

Hah?

"Memangnya kenapa?" Pemilik surai _peachy pink _itu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya di belakang telinga kemudian menatap Kise dengan wajah malas. "Waktu pacaran denganku saja hanya dua hari."

Kise melotot.

"Kalian... pernah pacaran?" ia membeo.

Momoi mengangguk mengiyakan.

Seketika itu juga, ia mendadak pucat. Membuatku berpikir ia terlalu mendramatisir.

"B-bagaimana bisa-ssu?!"

"Ya tentu saja bisa, _baka!" _jawabku kesal. Kali ini ke-_absurd-_an Kise melebihi ambang batas. "Memangnya kenapa kau kaget sekali, sih? Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Akashi itu tipe cowok ideal. Wajar saja kalau Momoi-chan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Ideal, memang. _Playboy _juga," Momoi menambahkan, setengah meringis.

Aku bangkit berdiri lalu menyambar barang-barangku. Kali ini memastikan laptop dan tasku dalam keadaan rapi kemudian berpura-pura tak mendengar kalimat terakhir Momoi.

Tapi, sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh, suara Kise menghentikanku. "Kalau memang Akashi-cchi itu tipe cowok ideal, kenapa kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya-ssu?"

_Gulp._

"Atau kau memang jatuh cinta padanya, hanya saja mengidap penyakit _tsundere _ala Midorin?"

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menatapku intens tanpa suara.

_Wait, what?_

Untuk pertanyaan terakhir, aku terpaksa memutar mata ke atas seolah tengah menolak mentah-mentah hipotesis menjurus pertanyaan dari Momoi.

"Yang benar saja!" ucapku lantang lalu meraih gelas yang tersisa di meja. Menyicipinya sedikit hingga menyisakan satu tegukan kemudian melanjutkan perkataan. "Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan, aku sudah punya _kekasih._"

Kise dan Momoi mendengus serempak ketika aku menyodorkan _frappé. _Menyatakan secara gamblang bahwa 'kekasih' yang kumaksud di sini adalah campuran espresso dengan coklat dan susu.

"Dasar _addict._"Kise mengumpat dengan bibir bawah dimajukan beberapa senti.

"Setidaknya, aku hanya akan berselingkuh dengan _café au lait, cappuccino, caramel macchiato, _atau _caffe latte._"

Aku melambaikan tangan pelan sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Lama-lama mendengar gosipan mereka, mungkin aku hanya akan terkena migrain.

Tapi sebelum aku meninggalkan mereka terlalu jauh, aku sempat mendengar Kise yang menggerutu tentang keabnormalanku menyamakan posisi manusia dengan secangkir liquid berbau khas.

Dan ketika aku bersiap berbelok menuju koridor lainnya, aku menemukan Alexandra Garcia tengah berciuman dengan Akashi Seijuurou di taman belakang yang tampak sepi.

Aku meneguk sisa _f__rappé_-ku.

"Sial, kenapa hambar?"

Aku mendengus kemudian melempar gelas karton kosong itu tepat memasuki tempat sampah. Selanjutnya, aku sudah siap dan berpura-pura tak pernah melihat kejadian itu.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar butuh _black coffee _itu sekarang.

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku merasa pergelangan tanganku dipegang oleh seseorang. Spontan aku berbalik dan menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri di sana.

Dan sialnya, ia tersenyum.

"Ayo, pulang bersama."

Ah, tidak. Aku harus menemukan _cappuccino _secepatnya.

**.**

***~Coffee~***

**.**

Itu sudah pukul lima lewat lima belas menit ketika aku mencapai apartemenku yang tak begitu jauh dari area kampus. Setelah itu juga, aku baru tahu kalau arah pulangku dan Kuroko searah. Sayangnya tadi aku tak sempat singgah sebentar untuk memesan _cup _berisi _cappuccino _dingin yang entah kenapa—sebenarnya aku tahu kenapa, namun sebisa mungkin kusangkal—benar-benar kubutuhkan saat ini.

Ting.

Lift yang kunaiki beberapa menit yang lalu kemudian berhenti dan mengizinkanku menyusuri koridor. Setelah itu, kakiku berhenti menapak dihadapan pintu berlabelkan deretan angka genap-ganjil-genap—274. Pintu tersebut lalu terbuka. Menampilkan lorong kecil yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk tempat menyusun sepatu ataupun sandal.

Ketika aku tengah melepaskan sepatuku, samar-samar terdengar suara TV yang menyala dari dalam. Selesai dengan sepatu, aku langsung melesat masuk untuk menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah memonopoli sofa dan secara _random _mengganti-ganti _channel _TV.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood _menerima tamu sekarang. Pulanglah," ucapku lantang sembari mendekati kabinet pendek untuk meletakkan tas. Tapi bahkan ketika aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk meneguk segelas air, orang yang terang-terangan kuusir itu malah bergeming di tempatnya.

Dengan kesal, aku mendekati sofa berwarna _creamy _itu. Merampas remote yang dipegangnya lalu mematikan benda kotak dengan suara yang mendadak menggangguku.

"Kau mendengarku, Akashi Seijuurou?" Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Balas menatap sepasang manik _crimson_nya yang kaget akan tingkahku barusan. "Pulanglah," ulangku lagi. Kali ini dengan nada lebih pelan.

Akashi memutar bola matanya ke atas. Ia mendecih sebelum balas merampas remote yang sebelumnya berhasil kurebut darinya. Kemudian pemuda itu kembali menyalakan TV seolah kalimatku tak perlu diindahkan.

"Tumben cerewet sekali. Ganti bajumu dulu dan buatkan aku sesuatu," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar TV.

Aku melotot mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"Hah? Aku baru saja mengusirmu, tapi kau malah memintaku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu? Yang benar saja!" pekikku tak terima, nyaris saja berpikir akan menyeret paksa pemuda ini keluar.

Namun selanjutnya terdengar helaan napas panjang. Disusul dengan Akashi yang mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya berbaring dengan satu tangan menopang kepala di atas sofa. Pemuda itu menatap wajahku sebentar.

Dan aku nyaris saja terjungkal ke depan ketika ia tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku mendekat dalam satu kali hentakan.

"Sei! Apa-apaan—"

"Lakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi." Ia menarik wajahku semakin dekat hingga kening kami bertubrukan. Membuatku dapat dengan jelas merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat. "Setelah itu, aku siap mendengarkan apapun yang akan kau katakan." Lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Sukses membuatku tak menghirup oksigen untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk kaku.

Bodoh. Memangnya sejak kapan aku bisa melanggar perintah seorang Akashi—terlebih, Akashi Seijuurou?

.

***~Coffee~***

.

Aku mengenal Akashi Seijuurou jauh lebih lama dibandingkan siapapun di kampus. Kami bahkan sudah bertatap wajah sebelum dapat melafalkan kata dengan benar. Orangtua kami merupakan faktor utama hal itu dapat terjadi selain takdir yang digariskan Tuhan.

Sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga sekarang, kami selalu bersama-sama. Bahkan nyaris tak pernah berada di kelas yang berbeda. Kedekatan kami sampai pada titik di mana masing-masing dapat bertukar pikiran hanya dengan bertatap mata.

Ia jugalah yang pertama kali memperkenalkanku pada 'kopi'.

Saat itu, umurku masih empat belas tahun dan sedang musim dingin. Beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku sempat marah padanya karena alasan yang cukup sepele; dia terus menggodaku dan Nijimura-senpai.

Hal itu dimulai ketika aku curhat padanya dan bilang kalau aku memastikan diri sebagai salah satu _fans _pemuda berkharisma itu. Harusnya aku tak mengatakan hal itu memang, tapi karena kebiasaan kami bertukar cerita, aku jadi sedikit menyesal. Aku hanya _fans _padanya, bukan berarti aku menyukainya seperti yang disalah artikan Akashi.

Setelah mengetahui itu, awalnya Akashi cuma bersiul pelan ketika kami berjalan melewati kakak kelas idolaku itu atau ketika saling bertukar sapa dengan tujuan menggodaku. Tentunya masih bisa kutoleransi sedikit.

Tapi, yang membuatku mendadak marah padanya adalah ketika ia dengan sengaja mendorongku ketika tengah berbincang dengan Nijimura-senpai. Sehingga kami—aku dan Nijimura-senpai—bertubrukan.

Tujuannya memang hanya sebatas itu dan didasari kata 'bercanda'. Namun sayang sekali, aku malah berakhir mengecup pipi mantan kapten basket SMP-ku itu dan merona hebat. Tentu saja aku malu bukan main! Terlebih, yang menyaksikan kejadian itu tak cukup dihitung dengan sepuluh jari. Aku langsung saja melarikan diri tanpa memperdulikan Nijimura-senpai yang juga sepertinya cukup kaget.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mau mengubris Akashi yang terus meminta maaf. Kejadian itu terlalu membekas di pikiranku dan kuputuskan Akashi berhak menyesali tindakannya.

Setelah tiga hari aku abaikan, Akashi mendadak tak lagi menggumamkan kata 'maaf' terus menerus. Ia tampak tak peduli lagi atau mungkin sudah lelah. Dua hari selanjutnya, aku bahkan tak melihatnya selain di kelas dan sungguh membuatku risih. Lama-kelamaan aku berpikir betapa bodohnya aku yang membiarkan ketidaksengajaan itu memutuskan persahabatan kami. Bukan cuma persahabatan, tapi menyiksa batinku.

Hari berikutnya yang kebetulan hari libur, aku berjalan dari rumah seorang diri dengan tujuan ingin menemui Akashi di rumahnya. Tapi, ternyata ia sedang ada kegiatan klub di sekolah. Aku lalu berpikir akan mendatanginya dan menunggunya hingga selesai. Tapi mendadak salju turun cukup mengerikan. Tubuhku yang tidak terbalut pakaian tebal dengan cepat menggigil ketika nyaris sampai ke sekolah yang cukup sepi.

Untungnya, begitu aku jalan terhuyung dan nyaris membentur tanah, seseorang mendekapku lembut. Kemudian menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang membuat seluruh tubuhku seolah es yang meleleh di tengah cerahnya mentari. Ketika mendongak, aku menemukan Akashi dengan raut wajah panik namun sukses membuatku mengembangkan senyum.

"Bodoh. Kau berjalan di bawah salju dengan pakaian tipis? Mau membeku?"

Ia langsung menyeretku ke kantin sekolah yang sebenarnya tertutup. Tapi karena berteman dengan penjaganya, Akashi meminjam dapur dan membuatkanku segelas kopi hangat.

"Tak ada coklat. Ku harap ini cukup."

Dan ketika tegukan pertama, pemilik mahkota _crimson _itu lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Membagi kehangatan yang hebatnya mengalahkan liquid yang mendadak terasa kelewat manis ini. Membuat kedua pipiku bersemu merah dengan spontan. Juga membuat dadaku berdebar heboh hingga aku berharap Akashi tak dapat mendengarnya.

Setelah itulah, aku menjadi tergila-gila dengan kopi.

_Tidak. _Kopi di sini hanya perumpamaan.

Karena sebenarnya, kopi itu takkan terasa menarik tanpa pelukan hangat Akashi Seijuurou.

.

***~Coffee~***

.

Mengabaikan kenangan manis itu, aku jadi sedikit heran ketika kami jarang bertegur sapa di kampus hanya karena berbeda jurusan. Malah kami terkesan saling tak mengenal.

_Yap, _Akashi Seijuurou mendadak berubah seperti itu setelah kami menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atas. Akashi yang pada dasarnya memiliki wajah yang sangat menarik kaum hawa, kemudian menjadi terkenal sebagai _prince _di kampus. Tak lupa pula dengan kemampuan otaknya yang berkapasitas luar biasa dan fakta bahwa keluarganya memiliki perusahaan yang berkembang pesat. Dalam sekejap saja, ia diperebutkan banyak orang.

Awalnya aku pikir ini akan sama ketika kami masih di sekolah menengah. Meskipun memiliki _fans _segunung, ia akan tetap menggandengku ke manapun ia pergi. Menemaniku sepanjang waktu, dan membantuku tiap dibutuhkan. Ia akan selalu menganggapku yang paling 'spesial'_. _Mungkin karena menjadi satu-satunya yang berteman sejak lahir. Biarpun sialnya, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku berharap sesuatu yang _lebih._

Namun, hal itu hanya menjadi pemikiranku saja. Tepat di hari pertama ia mengatakan padaku bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih—kekasih sungguhan, seorang wanita—aku tahu bahwa semua tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ia benar-benar berubah dan sungguh hal itu membuatku sakit hati. Terlebih ketika ia mulai dicap sebagai '_playboy' _oleh beberapa orang. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, pemuda yang dulunya terkesan cuek dan dingin—kecuali padaku itu akan menjadi seperti yang sekarang ini.

Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tak berubah adalah kebiasaannya yang melengos masuk ke apartemenku layaknya itu miliknya. Semenjak masuk perguruan tinggi, aku memang memilih tinggal di apartemen karena rumah orangtua yang cukup jauh. Namun sialnya, pemilik manik _crimson _itu mendapat kehormatan dari Ayah untuk 'menjagaku'—sebagai sahabat sejak kecil, katanya—sehingga berhak memiliki cadangan kuncinya.

_So, _setidaknya kami masih bisa bertemu dan berbincang seperti tahun sebelumnya ketika berada di apartemen. _Hanya _ketika berada di apartemen ini. Miris.

Mendengus pelan ketika selesai dengan baju ganti, aku menyambar buku novel klasik koleksiku—tadi, Kuroko bilang dia ingin memijamnya. Supaya tak lupa, aku meletakkannya di luar—lalu ke ruang tengah. Pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan TV dihadapannya ketika aku berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur.

.

***~Coffee~***

.

Secangkir kopi beraroma jahe yang sekilas mirip _cinnamon coffee _hangat itu bahkan tidak disentuhnya. Sudah setengah hati aku membuatnya, Tuan Muda Akashi ini malah terdiam di seberang sana dan menatapku intens tanpa henti. Aku bahkan sampai gemetaran ketika menaruh kembali cangkir kopiku karena tatapannya yang semakin lama lebih terkesan siap menusukku.

Oh ya, aku bisa membuat kopi. Tapi, saat ini aku sedang kehabisan susu hingga tak bisa membuat _cappucino_ dan rasanya lebih praktis membelinya di kafe terdekat.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Sei?" kataku risih, untung masih mau menggunakan nama kecilnya yang perlahan semakin jarang aku ucapkan.

Akashi memicingkan matanya sebentar. "Semua yang _tergambar _di wajahmu kelihatan salah." Dan aku nyaris tersedak kopi tadi.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau ada masalah?"

Hening. Aku terdiam menatapnya yang melipat tangan di depan dada.

Aku ada masalah? Begitu kah kelihatannya? Rasanya, aku hanya dalam _mood _buruk saja.

"Aku hanya lelah," jawabku asal.

Aku menyesap kembali kopiku sebelum mengernyit.

Terlalu menggigit lidah.

Akashi tampak tak mempercayai perkataanku. Alis pemuda itu naik sebelah, sementara tatapannya padaku tak berhenti juga. "Yakin hanya lelah?" Ia terdiam menunggui reaksiku. "Aku mengenalmu cukup lama untuk tahu saat ini kau punya masalah lain," lanjutnya.

Dan detik selanjutnya, aku sadar, ia tak salah.

Namun, aku memutuskan hal lain. _Ia tak perlu tahu._

"Akashi Seijuurou," aku menghela napas panjang-panjang, mencoba memakai _acting _terbaikku, "aku baik-baik saja," dan mengakhirinya dengan senyum kecil.

Pemuda itu kemudian mendengus pelan. Sementara aku mulai terkekeh ketika ia mendadak tampak _absurd _saat menyadari tebakannya salah barusan. _Well, pride _seorang Akashi cukup tinggi. Meskipun cuma salah menebak keadaanku—walau sebenarnya aku membohonginya, dan ia percaya—itu cukup mengganggu.

Detik selanjutnya diisi keheningan hingga aku memutuskan memastikan hipotesisku saat perbicangan dengan Kise dan Momoi tadi. Terlebih mengenai hal yang aku lihat setelahnya—yang merupakan sumber _mood _hancurku.

"Sei." Pemuda itu menoleh begitu aku memanggilnya. "Kau putus dengan Atshina?" tanyaku pelan yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Akashi. Aku mengernyit sebentar, kemudian memicingkan mata. Seolah tengah memeriksa apakah pemuda ini balas membohongiku juga atau tidak.

"Kenapa bisa?" Aku bertanya dengan nada curiga. "Padahal kau tampak senang sekali, dan begitu antusias ketika Murasakibara Atshina pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya padamu." Mengatakan hal itu, entah mengapa sesuatu di dadaku terasa nyeri.

Aku masih ingat jelas senyum lebarnya—yang sungguh teramat jarang ia tunjukkan walau padaku—ketika ia mengabarkan bahwa dirinya sudah berpacaran dengan gadis dengan helaian _violet _itu. Ketika kencan pertama mereka. Bahkan hanya ketika pemilik marga Murasakibara itu rajin sekali menanyakan kabarnya, dan mengajaknya duduk berdua. Sampai-sampai aku berpikir, ia sudah menemukan gadis yang pas—tak ada niatan menggantinya minggu depan seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini.

Tampaknya juga, nyaris semua orang yang mengenal _lifestyle _Akashi Seijuurou sepikiran denganku. Pemuda ini dan Murasakibara Atshina terlihat sangat klop—wow, nyeri—ketika bersama. Jadilah mereka terkaget-kaget ketika menemukan Akashi jalan berdua dengan Alex—sang model kampus, sebelas dua belas dengan Kise.

Penyandang marga Akashi itu berdehem sebentar. Ia balas menatapku dengan senyum miringnya yang dipastikan dapat membuat seluruh _fangirls _nya mimisan di tempat—sayang sekali, saat ini napasku hanya tercekat. Dan ya, aku _fangirls_nya, secara tidak langsung, entah bagaimana.

"Kau cemburu?" ucapnya yang kali ini sukses membuatku tersedak kopi. Secepat kilat, aku melesat ke dapur untuk meneguk air putih. Sial, itu kopi bercampur perasan jahe! Tenggorokanku jadinya sakit sekali.

Sementara aku heboh sendiri di dapur, pemuda itu malah terkekeh kecil. Ia membalik tubuhnya hingga dapat menjatuhkan dagu di sandaran kursi, lalu menatapku jahil melalui dinding kaca yang membatasi dapur dan ruang TV.

Aku meletakkan gelas airku. Kemudian bersandar pada meja dapur sehingga kami saling berhadapan. "Akashi Seijuurou," aku mendesah frustasi, "kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan, tidak, aku tidak cemburu."

Pemuda itu tampak mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menjawab. "Dia yang memutuskanku."

"Karena kau selingkuh dengan Alex?"

Akashi langsung menatapku tak percaya. "Hah?"

"Aku melihat kalian—kau dan Alex," aku berdeham sebentar, melirik ke arah lain, "berciuman di taman belakang."

Pemuda itu tampak ingin berbicara sebelum aku memotongnya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa perlu mengatakan hal ini. "Kau tahu, Sei?" Aku berbalik. Menghampiri beberapa kabinet untuk mencari sesuatu. "Kau tak boleh bermain-main dengan perasaan manusia. Terlebih, hati milik perempuan," ucapku pelan.

"Aku tahu kau pintar. Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana ketika sebuah kaca pecah? Sulit bahkan mustahil mengembalikannya seperti semula—begitulah hati perempuan, bahkan lelaki."

Dan begitu aku membuka kabinet terakhir, benda yang kucari ada di sana. Kemudian aku berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukku tadi. Dengan sepasang manik _crimson _yang menatap tiap gerak-gerikku.

"Kalau kau ingin _terlibat dengan sesuatu—_pacaran misalnya_,_" aku memasukkan gula palem itu ke dalam cangkirku, menyesapnya sedikit, "lakukan dengan benar, _setialah," _lalu tersenyum kecil.

Pas.

"Agar tak banyak orang yang kau sakiti."

_Termasuk aku._

_._

***~Coffee~***

.

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, mendadak segalanya berubah lebih diam. Rasanya sampai di titik di mana oksigen melayang menjauh hingga dadaku terasa sesak.

Kemudian aku berpikir berulang kali. Apakah kalimat-kalimatku salah? Apa aku seharusnya tak mengucapkan hal-hal itu padanya? Apa ia tidak suka aku mencampurinya sampai sejauh itu? Apa karena aku memang tak memiliki hubungan darah apapun dengannya hingga tak pantas mengomentarinya begitu? Kalau tidak demikian, lantas mengapa ia mendadak berpura-pura harus menemui seseorang dan melongos pergi?

Tidak tahukah ia ketika aku terdiam melihat sosoknya yang perlahan terhalang oleh pintu yang tertutup, sebenarnya aku juga menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakinya agar tetap tinggal?

Karena seharusnya bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin aku ucapkan. Seharusnya aku hanya perlu mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas tanpa menggunakan ungkapan-ungkapan bodoh itu sambil berharap ia peka terhadap apa maksud sebenarnya.

Seharusnya aku hanya perlu bilang, bahwa aku—yang sudah jatuh cinta padanya bahkan sebelum insiden konyol bersama Nijimura-senpai—sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit yang sialnya selalu menghantam rongga dadaku tiap kali melihatnya berganti-ganti kekasih.

Ia harus mendedikasikan dirinya untuk seorang gadis yang sungguhan dicintainya saja. Bukan bermain-main seperti ini. Sehingga aku bisa merelakannya. Tak perlu merasa kesal dengan perasaan bodohku sendiri.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin setelah ini ia takkan mau menemuiku lagi.

_Percik air yang datang dari langit perlahan terdengar. Bersamaan dengan liquid pekat yang kehilangan kehangatannya._

Atau mungkin juga, hal tak terduga akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

Ah, apa ada yang sadar?

Rasa kopi bisa menggambarkan perasaan yang meminumnya.

.

***~Coffee~***

**1 of 2: end.**

.

"Akashicchi kenapa-ssu? Cemburu melihat_nya _bersama Kurokocchi?"

"Itu tak mungkin Ki-chan! Akashi'kan berpacaran dengan Tetsuna-chan!"

.

"Kau mau menyeretku ke mana, Sei?!"

"Ayo berkencan."

"Kau menggodaku? Mencoba selingkuh?"

"Mau aku cium?"

"HAH?!"

.

**Next:**

**2 of 2**

_**Café au lait, **_**tasteless emotion;**

_**Cappucino, **_**unforgetable memories.**

**.**

**.**

**A.N::**

**Hi~ *lambai-lambai* Lune datang dengan fic request dari Chie-chan~ Ga di beta-read hiks. Main post aja, jadi dimaklumin nee~ Semoga Chie-san menerima ini dengan baik-baik T^T /plak  
**

**Awalnya fic ini cuma oneshot, tapi oalah, kok jadi panjang? Makanya jadi twoshots hue. **

**Oh ya, untuk gender-switch-nya, Murasakibara jadi cewek, Kise dan Midorima tetep cowok, dan nanti Kuroko punya kembaran :3 muhehe /digeplak. Juga, Lune pake ore-shi di sini yaaa~ CIEE FIC PERDANA YANG PAKE ORE-SHI~ HWAWAWA *melayang* /hush.**

**Chap terakhir akan Lune apdet entah kapan ya ;* /woi**

**See yaa~ and review plis? *wink***

**- Lunenene**


	2. 2 of 2

.

**Coffee**

**By Lunette Athella**

**Requested by Chieko Akane**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate**: K+; T

**Genre**: **Romance**. Slice of life, Fluffy, Friendship

**Summary: **

Siapa yang tak kenal Akashi Seijuurou? Pemuda tampan, pintar, kaya raya, romantis—hingga berakhir playboy; berganti pacar setiap minggunya, dan hebatnya tetap ditunggui para gadis. Itu yang dikatakan mayoritas orang. Namun menurutku, Akashi Seijuurou itu tak lebih dari secangkir _coffee. _Pahit dan manis bergantian, hingga sialnya membuatku kecanduan setengah mati.

**MAIN Pair : **

Akashi Seijuurou x Reader/OC

**SLIGHT Pairs :**

Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader/OC, Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Kuroko

**Warnigs :**

ORE-SHI, College!AU, two-shots, gender-switch, typos, absolutely OOC, OCs, alur maju/mundur, terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, scene ga jelas, EYD tidak sesuai, etece etece.

**2 of 2**

_**Café au lait, **_**tasteless emotion;**

_**Cappucino, **_**unforgetable memories.**

.

.

Ini sudah minggu kelima semenjak kejadian di apartemenku.

Itu artinya sudah lewat 28 hari, 672 jam, 40320 menit, 2419200 detik, aku tak berbicara, bertukar sapa, atau bahkan hanya saling melirik dengan seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Semuanya seolah berjalan begitu saja—aku melakukan rutinitas sehari-hariku, tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi ketika aku melihatnya pagi ini, aku baru sadar, ternyata tak ada yang diam-diam datang ke apartemenku lagi selama empat minggu.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan kenyataan itu adalah hal yang baik karena biasanya Akashi datang hanya untuk membuatku repot. Tapi jujur saja, aku mendadak merasa rindu diganggui olehnya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama rentang waktu itu, kau melupakan orang yang kau _cintai _saja sudah merupakan mukjizat bagi beberapa orang. Apalagi, orang yang aku _cintai _ini adalah orang yang menghabiskan nyaris dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya bersamaku—kami teman sejak kecil, ingat? _Wow, _bagi sebagian orang mungkin aku termasuk kategori _best luck. _

_Well, _mungkin aku hanya terlalu sibuk belakangan ini.

Dan kalau ada yang menanyakan, '_kira-kira kenapa sampai ia tidak menemuimu?' _Maka aku akan menjawab dengan lantang kalau sepertinya tebakanku saat itu benar. Ia menjauhiku karena semua yang kukatakan padanya. Tapi aku masih tidak yakin, mana kalimatku yang salah.

Selain itu kudengar dari Momoi dan Kise, pemilik marga Akashi itu kini mulai dekat lagi dengan seseorang. Cukup membuatku kaget, orang itu ternyata bukan Alex—yang semua orang kira adalah pacar barunya—melainkan kembaran dari makhluk berekspresi sedatar bata bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Well, _nama gadis yang menurut banyak orang sangat beruntung itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuna. Mahasiswi yang kelak akan menjadi psikolog, pintar, cantik dan sangat imut—oke, aku akui itu—serta pribadinya berbanding agak terbalik dengan si kembaran. Kalau Kuroko Tetsuya biasanya memasang raut yang tak lebih dan tak kurang datarnya dari tembok plus memiliki hawa setipis bulu, maka Tetsuna-chan adalah malaikat yang sangat rajin menebar senyum kecilnya yang memesona serta cukup tenar karena sikapnya yang selembut kapas—pada siapapun. Oh, jauh sekali perbedaannya denganku yang biasa-biasa saja.

Lalu, kenapa menurut banyak orang ia sangat beruntung? Itu karena dia berhasil menjadi gadis pertama yang bertahan dekat dengan Akashi dalam kurun waktu nyaris sebulan—tentu saja mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa aku mengenalnya semenjak kami mulai bisa saling melihat. Bahkan Atshina pun mengakhiri hubungannya bersama si pemilik surai _crimson _setelah dua minggu tiga hari menjadi kekasihnya. _Wow, just wow. _

Meski begitu, tak ada yang tahu hubungan semacam apa yang sedang dijalani oleh sepasang merah-biru muda itu. Apa hanya _hei-kau-sepertinya-menarik-boleh-aku-dekat-denganmu_? Atau _sebenarnya-kita-saling-menyukai-tapi-_friendzoned-_terdengar-lebih-baik? _Oh! Mungkin juga _aku-milikmu-kau-milikku? Well, _yang terakhir itu bisa kita sebut dengan 'berpacaran' dan yang paling mendekati kenyataan. Pasalnya, kedua orang itu selalu tampak romantis. _Aw! _

_And anyway, _kenapa otakku mendadak tajam dan dapat mengingat semua detail mengenai hubungan Akashi Seijuurou dengan entah-gadis-yang-mana?

_I'm not jealous, for your information. Only a little… ugh._

Satu hal yang mungkin saja menjadi alasan kenapa aku baru mengingat eksitensi Akashi setelah tak berinteraksi selama sekian waktu selain tugas sehari-hariku, yaitu pemuda bermahkota biru. Tepatnya, pemuda yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahku saat ini dengan seulas senyum tipis yang kuakui sangat manis.

Oh, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya, kembaran dari Kuroko Tetsuna yang sedang bercengkrama ria dengan Akashi Seijuurou di lantai atas. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu.

"_Doumo," _sapanya. Sukses membuat Momoi dan Kise yang sedang bergosip ria dihadapanku mendadak menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Si pirang langsung tersenyum cerah. "Yo, Kurokocchi~ Bergabunglah!" ucapnya riang. Disusul oleh anggukan antusias Momoi sebagai ungkapan persetujuan atas permintaan Kise.

Tapi berbeda yang diharapkan duo berisik ini, Tetsuya-kun dengan pelan menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberi gestur secara langsung bahwa ia menolak permintaan Kise. Ia bilang, "Aku hanya datang untuk menyapa." Kise dan Momoi kompakan meresponnya dengan desahan kecewa. Ditambah pula dengan ekspresi mendramatisir yang membuat tawa kecil meluncur dari sepasang bibir Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aku meneguk ludah, _ya tuhan dia manis sekali. _

Dan kini, pandangan sepasang manik secerah langit itu mengarah kepadaku yang baru saja ingin memasukkan sendok terakhir puding coklat ke mulutku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis ketika mendadak ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya. "Mau menemaniku sebentar?" ucapnya, membuat keningku kali ini mengerut. "Menemani apa?"

Toh meski begitu, aku membalas uluran tangannya sembari berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangku. Ia tidak menjawabnya. Hanya menarikku menjauh dari meja tadi.

Sebelum pergi cukup jauh, aku mendengar Momoi dan Kise berbisik dengan seringai aneh. "Jelas sekali bukan, kalau Kuroko-cchi datang bukan hanya untuk menyapa."

Aku mendelik sebentar pada mereka, "Aku mendengarnya."

Kedua orang itu mulai tertawa seperti orang sinting.

Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ku dengar sebelum Tetsuya-kun membawaku keluar dari kafetaria dan berbelok menuju auditorium.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan melakukannya sekarang, _Akashi-sama?" _Gadis itu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. Sebelah alisnya naik dan pandangannya jatuh lurus pada sosok berhelai merah dihadapannya. "Tidak'kah kau pikir empat minggu itu sudah cukup untuk menghindari seseorang?"

Yang dipanggil dengan suffiks '-sama' tadi mengerang. Ia bersandar pada dinding di sampingnya sambil mengacak rambutnya asal-asalan. Tanpa membuka mulutnya, Akashi menutup mata dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Terlihat jelas tidak tahu kata apa yang bagus digunakan untuk menjawab.

Tapi bagi Kuroko Tetsuna, tingkah absurd itu sudah cukup untuk balasannya. Gadis itu tersenyum mengejek—satu hal yang Akashi ketahui adalah sisi gelap nan kejam dari seorang malaikat kampus yang hanya diperlihatkan pada beberapa jiwa tak beruntung, _well, _seperti dia. Tak ada yang pernah tahu sisi _mengerikan _Kuroko Tetsuna ini—gadis penuh sarkasme, determinasi, dan sadistis. Sisi mengerikan itu hanya Tetsuna tunjukkan pada Akashi—atau juga pada Tetsuya, meski agak meragukan. Pertama kali mengetahui hal ini, Akashi sempat menyesal. Dan sialnya, entah kenapa ia selalu kalah berargumen dengan makhluk yang menurutnya jadi-jadian itu.

"Aku selalu tahu kau bodoh dalam mengungkapkan perasaanmu, _Akashi-sama. _Tapi ini _terlalu _bodoh dan membuatku tidak sabaran. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya—katakan, peluk dia, lalu tunggu jawabannya?"

Tetsuna mulai terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Akashi yang otomatis membuka matanya dan memberikan sorot membunuh. Pemuda itu seolah tengah memberinya jawaban; 'mengatakan itu lebih mudah dari melakukan'. Tapi untungnya, Akashi tidak benar-benar menjawab seperti itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku '_Akashi-sama' _dengan nada mengejek begitu, Tetsuna," balasnya.

Tetsuna tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah, _Akashi-sama."_

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku _lebih _membencimu, _Akashi-sama."_

Akashi memutar matanya ke atas. Ia baru saja akan protes tentang bagaimana seorang Kuroko Tetsuna yang terkenal akan sifat lemah lembutnya itu bisa jadi sesarkastik ini. Akashi mulai mengetahui banyak hal aneh setelah benar-benar dekat dengannya.

Tapi, hal itu ia urungkan ketika maniknya menemukan sepasang kepala familiar yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari area kafetaria. Akashi tak benar-benar tahu mereka berjalan ke mana karena terhalang oleh tembok.

Tapi ada satu hal yang ia tahu.

Dadanya berdenyut sakit dan seketika terasa seolah terhimpit sesuatu ketika melihat Kuroko Tetsuya menggenggam erat tangan _gadis itu. _Belum lagi, senyum lebar yang terplester apik di paras si surai biru. Senyum yang teramat jarang diperlihatkan kepada seseorang, dan kerennya, senyum itu dibalas dengan lebih lebar lagi oleh _gadis itu. _

—Oh, jangan tanya bagaimana bisa ia melihat raut kedua orang itu dengan jelas dari lantai dua kampus mereka tanpa menggunakan alat bantu.

Akashi mendadak merasa harus lompat dari tempat duduknya sekarang ke lantai bawah, mengejar Kuroko Tetsuya, lalu menculik gadis yang bersamanya itu agar bisa ia sembunyikan di suatu tempat di mana tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menemukan mereka. Tapi karena merasa tulang-tulangnya akan retak sebelum dapat mengejar Kuroko, Akashi memilih opsi aman dengan menuruni tangga daripada benar-benar melompat.

Dan ketika ia sampai di tempat di mana ia terakhir kali melihat Kuroko dan _gadis itu, _Akashi mengerutkan keningnya.

_Mereka pergi ke mana? Belok kiri untuk menuju gedung fakultas kesenian atau ke arah sebaliknya?_

Sebelum ia dapat berpikir lebih jauh, seseorang menginterupsi. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada mereka?"

Cukup kaget ketika menemukan Tetsuna tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya, Akashi mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk gadis itu. Tepat jatuh pada dua orang bersurai kuning cerah dan pink yang tampak membicarakan sesuatu di tengah acara makan siang mereka.

Dilihat dari sebuah kursi kosong dihadapan kuning cerah dan pink—oke, kita sebut saja Kise dan Momoi—Akashi dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa _gadis itu _pasti sedang makan siang sebelum Kuroko membawanya pergi.

Jadi tanpa menjawab, Akashi melangkah menuju kafetaria. Ia sempat mendengar Tetsuna berbisik, "Kau benar-benar harus melakukannya setelah ini, Akashi Seijuurou."

Satu lagi yang Akashi tahu. Kalau Tetsuna sudah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, maka gadis itu akan memastikan Akashi melakukan apa yang ia katakan.

Dan kali ini Akashi setuju melakukannya.

.

.

Setelah melihat Kuroko Tetsuya dan _gadis itu_ menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, Momoi tersenyum kecil. "Tidak'kah kau pikir mereka akan jadi pasangan yang menarik, Ki-chan?"

Yang dipanggil 'Ki-chan' tadi menoleh sembari mengunyah keripik kentang yang tadi dibelinya. "Tentu saja-ssu! Aku baru kali ini melihat Kurokocchi bertingkah semanis itu pada seorang wanita—well, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia kalau bersama Tetsunacchi. Aah, _dia _beruntung sekali, yah!" Si pirang itu mengangguk antusias.

Momoi tertawa pelan. Ia, Kise, dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah teman semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka cukup dekat untuk saling tahu kesukaan, kebiasaan, bahkan hal yang dibenci satu sama lain. Jadi, ketika dua ribut ini mengetahui sahabat mereka yang paling pendiam—datar—ini mulai dekat dengan gadis lain selain kembarannya sendiri dan Momoi, tentunya membuat mereka tertarik sekaligus senang. Well, tak ada yang pernah sedekat itu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Jadi bagi mereka, _gadis itu _sangat beruntung untuk bisa melihat sisi paling manis dari pemilik mahkota biru itu.

Momoi baru saja ingin lanjut menggosipi salah satu _pair favorit_nya saat ini, tapi malah membungkam mulut ketika melihat helaian merah yang familiar berjalan mendekat. Ia menyenggol Kise di sampingnya. "Apa menurutmu yang satu ini juga menarik?"

Kise menengadah hingga manik madunya menemukan Akashi dan Kuroko Tetsuna berjarak tiga puluh kaki dari mereka. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Momoi. "Tentu saja-ssu! Mau mengganggui mereka?"

Kuroko Tetsuna membungkuk pelan ketika ia dan Akashi baru saja berdiri di depan mereka. Keluarga Kuroko memang terkenal karena kesopanan mereka yang luar biasa. Kise dan Momoi membalas perilaku Tetsuna dengan senyum lebar.

Sementara itu, Akashi menggunakan cara yang lebih _baik _dalam menyapa. Pemuda itu berdehem keras. Mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang di sekitarnya sementara ia mengambil tempat kosong di sana. "Aku melihat Kuroko dan _dia _berjalan keluar tadi. Kalian tahu mereka akan ke mana?"

Kise dan Momoi saling berpandangan dalam beberapa detik. Seolah tengah menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada satu sama lain melalui pandangan itu. Namun setelahnya, sebuah seringai aneh terpasang di wajah mereka.

"Kenapa Akashicchi mau tau-ssu?" Si pirang menangkup dagunya dengan tangan kanan bertumpu di atas meja. Ia menatapi Akashi yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya masih dengan seringai aneh itu. Seolah berusaha menggoda si surai merah.

"Kau ada masalah dengan hal itu, Kise?" balas Akashi dengan mata dipicingkan. Antara bingung dan heran dengan Kise dan Momoi yang tiba-tiba bertingkah melewati batas wajar menuju abnormal.

Kise mulai tertawa sinting lagi sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak. Hanya heran saja. Akashicchi kenapa-ssu? Cemburu melihat_nya _bersama Kurokocchi?"

Dan entah kenapa perkataan si pirang itu mengundang tombak kasat mata menusuk dada kiri Akashi. Pemuda itu langsung memegangi pusat rasa sakitnya dengan wajah dramatis. Syukurlah hanya diperhatikan oleh Tetsuna di sampingnya yang kemudian berbisik dengan seringai mengejek. "_Burn."_

Momoi yang sejak tadi memasang ekspresi sebelas-dua belas dengan Kise kini ikut bicara. Ia menyenggol lengan pemuda di sampingnya, "Itu tak mungkin Ki-chan! Akashi'kan berpacaran dengan Tetsuna-chan!" ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Akashi memutar bola matanya ke atas. Pemikiran bahwa ia dan Tetsuna adalah sepasang kekasih benar-benar jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan. Dan sialnya, tak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya—dan mungkin Kuroko Tetsuya—yang tahu kalau gadis bersurai biru ini adalah iblis bertopeng malaikat. Mungkin Tetsuna dan dirinya akan lebih cocok disandingkan dalam adu sarkasme.

Dengan ekspresi lelah namun tajam, Akashi berbicara, "Kise, Momoi, cepat katakan saja mereka akan ke mana atau aku memastikan tak ada satupun dari kalian yang berjalan ke kampus dengan rambut tanpa cepak."

Duo ribut itu seketika menghentikan aktifitas absurd mereka saat alarm tanda bahaya menyatakan dengan jelas kalau Akashi sedang dalam mode mematikan. Kise meneguk ludah ketika bayangan dirinya dengan rambut pirang botak setengah mampir di kepalanya. Oh, membayangkan saja bulu kuduknya mulai merinding.

Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sepertinya ke auditorium."

"Aku melihatnya membawa beberapa partitur, mungkin ingin latihan sebelum konsernya," Momoi menambahkan dengan wajah sama pucat dengan Kise.

Secepat ia duduk, secepat itu pula Akashi bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi meja tadi.

Kise dan Momoi saling berpandangan kembali.

"Apa itu artinya Akashi-cchi akan menemui mereka?"

"Tapi untuk apa?"

Sementara mereka memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi, tak ada yang memperhatikan Kuroko Tetsuna perlahan berdiri dan mengikuti si surai merah dengan senyum tipis yang masih terplester di raut wajahnya.

.

.

Scene - Tchaikovsky

Jemari itu menari dengan elok di atas tuts-tuts hitam dan putih layaknya malaikat. Menghasilkan nada-nada indah yang membuatku menutup mata. Membayangkan danau jernih, dikelilingi tumbuhan indah, dan aroma hutan yang memabukkan.

Aku tersenyum ketika membuka mata dan wajah Kuroko Tetsuya yang bermain dengan apik menjadi hal pertama yang aku lihat. Mata biru cerahnya tak lepas dari _grand piano _putih mengkilap dihadapannya. Bibirnya membuat garis lurus yang tipis, namun tampak sempurna disandingkan dengan paras pucat miliknya. Hal itu membuatku seolah tengah melihat sepasang sayap imajiner mengepak indah di belakangnya.

Orang-orang menyebutnya pemain piano terbaik di kampus ini memang bukan isapan jempol belaka.

Lalu, hembusan angin kemudian menggerakkan tirai putih jendela di samping Kuroko. Dan hal yang kemudian aku lihat membuat leherku tercekat.

Tidak ada surai secerah langit, melainkan warna merah membara yang menggantikannya. Tidak ada seulas garis tipis nan lembut di bibirnya, namun seringai indah yang membutakan mata terlihat. Aku membulatkan mata ketika sepasang iris _aquamarine _yang berganti sewarna _ruby _itu melihat padaku.

Apa yang…Akashi Seijuurou lakukan di sini?

Tidak; Apa yang Akashi Seijuurou lakukan di ingatanku?

Aku meremas kotak karton _café au lait _yang aku sempat pesan tadi.

Aku begitu merindukan pemilik marga Akashi itu, yah? Sampai-sampai aku bisa melihatnya bermain dengan apik dihadapanku. Padahal aku tahu, orang yang sebenarnya duduk di atas kursi piano itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi, bayangan si surai merah terus saja melekat di benakku.

Bibirku membentuk senyum miris. Rasa sakit ketika tahu orang-orang mengatakan Tetsuna dan Akashi berpacaran baru terasa sekarang. Membuat lidahku yang detik sebelumnya baru saja mengecap rasa kopi menjadi hambar.

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam ketika sebuah tangan pucat meraih pipiku. Membuatku menengadahkan kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris secerah langit di luar sana.

"Tetsuya-kun?"

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Senyum itu sukses membuat badanku terasa hangat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan. Aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Tentu saja," disertai senyum lirih.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Membuat napasnya menggelitik permukaan kulitku. "Pembohong," katanya.

Aku membulatkan mata secara refleks.

Ia kemudian menatapku lurus-lurus. Senyumnya memudar dan bibirnya kembali bergerak. "Matamu mengatakan segalanya. Kau selalu menahan rasa sakitmu. Kau selalu berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal kenyataanya, kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau menyukai_nya, _kan? Kenapa tidak bilang saja? Kenapa kau memaksakan senyum ketika melihatnya bersama orang lain?"

_Deg. _

Aku menunduk kembali. "Itu, itu karena aku pikir selalu bersama_nya _saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tahu, aku menyiksa diriku saja. Tapi, kalau ia memilih orang lain dan bukan aku, asalkan ia membiarkanku berdiri di belakangnya, aku pikir aku baik-baik saja."

"Setidaknya, kau harus berusaha menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya."

Mataku membelalak dan bertemu pandang dengan Tetsuya-kun. Ia tersenyum manis. "Kau tidak akan tahu perasaannya yang _sebenarnya _padamu kalau kau tidak menyampaikan perasaanmu juga."

"Tapi, aku takut merusak persahabatanku dengannya."

"Itu berarti kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan memendam perasaanmu seperti itu. Kalau memang ia peduli padamu—setidaknya sebagai sahabat—meski ia tak membalas perasaanmu, ia tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Kemudian, rasa sakit yang selama ini aku abaikan kembali datang. Rasa sakit ketika Akashi tersenyum lebar menyatakan hubungannya dengan Atshina, rasa sakit ketika melihat mereka berkencan, rasa sakit ketika melihat ia dan Alex berciuman, semuanya benar-benar terasa membunuhku.

Tetsuya-kun benar.

Ketika aku sadar, jarak wajahku dan Tetsuya-kun nyaris tak dapat aku hitung. Sesuatu di dadaku berdetak sangat cepat. Membuatku nyaris tak dapat bernapas dan hanya dapat menutup mata. Bibirnya hampir menempel pada milikku ketika suara pintu yang di buka paksa membuat kami berbalik.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou memacu langkahnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sesuatu memaksanya bergerak. Dengan cepat-cepat, ia menekan tombol pada lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 3. Tempat auditorium berada. Tapi baru saja pintu lift tersebut akan menutup, kaki jenjang dengan sepatu _flat _putih menahannya.

"Buru-buru sekali, Akashi-sama," sapa si penahan lalu melenggang masuk ketika pintu terbuka kembali. "Sebenarnya kau takut ketinggalan apa?"

Akashi menatap malas Kuroko Tetsuna di sampingnya. Kalau saja yang menaiki lift ini hanya mereka berdua, Akashi pasti sudah mendorong gadis itu keluar. Persetan kalau Tetsuna sampai tersungkur atau apa. Yang jelas, Akashi sama sekali tidak berminat diganggui saat ini.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, hah?" balasnya setengah geram. Sebisa mungkin bersabar dan berharap lift ini bisa bergerak dua kali lebih cepat.

Tetsuna tersenyum manis lalu berkata lembut, "Aku tentunya harus mengawasi jalannya _proyekku._"

Entah mengapa, Akashi merasa bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar nada yang digunakan Tetsuna. Gadis itu tak pernah berbicara dengannya seperti itu kecuali,… _Oh, iya. Kami tidak berduaan di lift ini,_ batinnya ketika menyadari orang-orang di sekitar mereka tampak terpesona oleh aura bidadari Tetsuna.

Akashi mendecih dalam hati.

Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai 3. Akashi dan Tetsuna memacu langkah mereka menuju auditorium. Begitu sampai, Akashi langsung membuka pintu masuknya. Dan ia menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya dan _gadis itu _dalam posisi yang membuat dadanya terasa ngilu.

"Sei?"

Kalau ditanya mengapa, Akashi akan menjawab badannya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ia langsung menyambar lengan _gadis itu, _membawanya keluar dari auditorium dalam keadaan heran, dan meninggalkan sepasang kembar Kuroko yang terdiam.

"Kau puas sekarang, Nee-chan?" Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membereskan partitur yang tadi ia gunakan. Sementara itu, Nee-chan yang dimaksud malah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Memperhatikan Akashi dan gadis yang diseretnya perlahan menjauh.

Kuroko Tetsuna kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri Otouto kesayangannya. "Kerja bagus, Tet-chan," ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengacak pelan surai biru Kuroko Tetsuya, "_Proyek _ini berjalan dengan lancar."

Yang lebih muda mendengus lalu menepis pelan tangan sang kakak. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku ikut _proyek _aneh semacam 'perjodohan' milikmu, Nee-chan. Sayang sekali, aku tidak terlalu hobi mempermainkan perasaan orang seperti Akashi-kun."

.

.

Antara terkejut, senang, dan heran, aku membiarkan Akashi menarikku keluar dari arena kampus. Harusnya aku hanya perlu menepis pegangannya. Tapi, memikirkannya memang lebih mudah dari melakukannya. Ia memegang lenganku kelewat erat sampai sekarang aku yakin kulitku berubah warna menjadi semerah surai Tuan Muda aneh satu ini. Belum lagi, angin dingin tiba-tiba menyapu kawasan ini.

"Kau mau menyeretku ke mana, Sei?!" teriakku tidak sabaran ketika tarikannya semakin kencang. Aku nyaris tersandung sesuatu dan menubruk tanah kalau tidak segesit tadi.

Tanpa berbalik, ia membalas, "Ayo berkencan."

Aku mengernyit dan berusaha memastikan telingaku tidak salah menangkap kalimat. Akashi Seijuurou mengajakku kencan? Setelah sebulan ini ia mengabaikanku begitu saja, setelah sebulan ini kami bertingkah seolah tak mengenal satu sama lain, ini yang ia katakan padaku? Dengan tiba-tiba muncul, mendobrak pintu auditorium, menyeretku pergi begitu saja dari Tetsuya-kun, ini yang ia katakan padaku?

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Sei?"

"Tidak."

"Kau sedang kesetanan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kau menggodaku? Mencoba selingkuh?"

Dengan satu gerakan yang terasa sangat cepat, Akashi memutar tubuhnya. Membuatku menubruk dada bidangnya, serta spontan mengucapkan kata "Aw!" Ia lalu menarik daguku ke atas hingga sepasang iris kami bertemu dan wajahnya berada kurang dari lima sentimeter dihadapanku. Pemuda itu menatapku lurus-lurus, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada serius.

"Mau aku cium?"

Bwuush!

Wajahku dengan refleks berganti warna semerah apel hingga ke telinga. Bibirku mengatup beberapa kali dan mendadak aku merasa limbung karena kekurangan oksigen. Tapi, pandanganku terus terpaku pada sepasang manik _ruby_nya yang menawan.

Gila! Akashi Seijuurou sudah gila! Apa-apaan yang baru saja dikatakannya itu di tengah jalan begini?!

Orang-orang di sekitar berhenti dan menyempatkan diri menatap kami. Hal itu membuat debaran di dadaku karena posisi Akashi saat ini berganti menjadi rasa malu. Entah kekuatan dari mana, aku menubrukkan keningku pada keningnya.

Buk!

"Aw!" Pemuda itu spontan menjauhkan kepalanya dariku dan mengeluh kesakitan. Aku memakai kesempatan itu untuk berlari dari orang-orang yang terus memperhatikan kami.

"Sei bodoh!" umpatku sebisa mungkin sambil berlari. Aku bisa mendengarnya berteriak memintaku berhenti dari belakang. Tapi aku malah mempercepat gerakan kakiku sampai ketika mataku menemukan sebuah kafe.

Akashi Seijuurou itu memang nomor satu untuk akademi dan beberapa jenis olahraga. Tapi, aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan telak dalam lomba lari jarak dekat maupun jauh. Dalam dua menit berlari berkelok-kelok saja, ia sudah tertinggal jauh.

Aku memutuskan rehat di kafe itu. Saat ini, aku benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk menghilangkan sakit di keningku—aku baru sadar sudah menubruknya cukup keras—serta menetralkan debaran gila-gilaan di dadaku. Bukan karena berlari, namun karena tingkah bodoh orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku saat ini. Belum sempat masuk, ia sudah menghalangiku.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu, ha?" katanya marah. Aku bisa melihat aura gitam menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya saat ini.

"Itu karena kau bodoh," jawabku acuh. Pemuda itu mendengus dan aku bisa melihat ia sangat kelelahan. Sepertinya, aku sama bodohnya dengan ia karena sudah membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan begini.

Aku menghela nafas dan menariknya mendekat. "Maaf," helaku. Tangan sebelah kanan aku gerakkan untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Jari-jariku kemudian menyapu lembut kulitnya yang tampak sedikit memerah akibat perlakuanku tadi. Sensasi aneh membuat darahku berdesir ketika kami bersentuhan. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku memegangnya. Tapi, baru kali ini aku benar-benar sadar tentang kelakuanku dan perasaanku padanya.

Kalimat-kalimat yang Tetsuya-kun katakan padaku mendadak teringat kembali. Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku bagaimana? Ia memerangkapku seperti tadi saja aku sampai bertingkah absurd begini.

Berbeda dengan pikiranku yang tampak kusut, Akashi mengumbar senyum tipis lalu memegang tanganku. Ia berkata, "Lain kali jangan melakukan hal bodoh begitu."

"Kau yang duluan mengatakan hal bodoh," balasku sambil memutar mata ke atas.

Akashi menyeringai, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengajakmu kencan."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, aku tidak tahu harus menolaknya seperti apa.

.

.

Bagiku, ini seperti jalan-jalan untuk menghabiskan waktu empat minggu yang kami lewati tanpa menengok satu sama lain.

Akashi mengajakku ke taman bermain terdekat. Hal ini cukup aneh mengingat ia tidak begitu suka tempat yang ramai. Tapi terbalik dengannya, taman bermain adalah tempat favoritku. Persetan dengan kata _childish, _aku menghabiskan banyak hari bahagiaku di masa kecil bersama tempat sejenis ini. Kami jalan berkeliling dan aku tidak bisa berhenti merutuki beberapa wahana yang hanya dapat dimainkan oleh anak di bawah usiaku. Jadi, aku hanya bisa mengomentari permainan mereka.

Setelah nyaris satu jam berkeliling, aku meminta si surai merah untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan masing-masing satu buah permen kapas. Manisan satu ini tidak boleh absen kalau aku mendatangi taman bermain manapun.

Dan ketika kami baru saja akan memulai percakapan, langit perlahan menjadi gelap dan salju mulai turun. Aku sepertinya terlalu sibuk memperhatikan beberapa orang yang memenangkan hadiah utama di berbagai stan sampai lupa dengan hawa dingin musim ini. Aku juga hanya menggunakan _dress _berlapis kardigan yang tak begitu tebal dan sepatu flat.

Berbalik dengan Akashi, pemuda itu mengalungkan syal putih yang sejak tadi ia kenakan padaku. Dari syal itu, aku bisa mencium aroma mint yang membuat dadaku berdetum heboh. Khas Akashi Seijuurou.

Aku menatapnya sedikit sambil menenggelamkan separuh wajah dalam kalungan syal di leherku. "Terima kasih," ucapku tulus. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis dan aku yakin sayap malaikat mendadak muncul di belakang tubuhnya.

Ia tak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Namun, tangannya menarikku ke sebuah tempat yang membuat sepasang mataku membola.

Arena ice skating hari ini di hias sedemikian rupa. Karena tempatnya outdoor, di sekeliling arena terdapat pohon-pohon berjejer layaknya pagar. Pohon-pohon tersebut di penuhi kerlap-kerlip lampu berbentuk bintang. Menambah cantik langit malam yang tampak gelap berawan karena salju. Selain itu, alunan musik yang dimainkan dengan merdu membuat suasana di tempat ini terasa hangat di hari pertama musim dingin.

Aku tersenyum tipis ketika meluncur pertama kali di permukaan es ini. Kepingan ingatanku kembali ke tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat di mana terakhir kalinya aku bisa berseluncur di tempat seperti ini. Namun saat itu, aku berseluncur seorang diri. Aku ingat Akashi tidak mau menemaniku karena sibuk. Terlebih dengan kedua orang tuaku. Jadi, karena merasa diabaikan, aku melarikan diri dan berseluncur tanpa di temani orang yang aku kenal.

Namun sekarang, berbeda. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tanganku. Aku berbalik ke samping dan menemukan Akashi yang tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin ini bisa jadi permintaan maafku karena tidak menemanimu saat itu," ucapnya. Tentu saja 'saat itu' yang ia maksudkan adalah kejadian tiga tahun lalu.

Aku mengangguk dan kami mulai berseluncur perlahan bersama-sama. Dengan tangan saling bertaut, aku bisa merasakan jantungku nyaris melompat dari tempatnya.

Kalimat-kalimat Tetsuya-kun siang tadi kemudian menabrak pikiranku. Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku yakin Akashi menganggap ini hanya sebagai jalan-bersama-sahabat-sejak-lahir. Bukan seperti kencan—yang benar-benar kencan—seperti yang aku harapkan, ia tidak tahu perasaanku sehingga mustahil aku berharap ia menganggap kami seriusan berkencan sekarang.

Tapi, aku sungguh tidah tahu harus memulai dari mana. Aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mengatakan, "Sei, aku mencintaimu," dan membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena berpikir aku bercanda. Lalu mendadak, aku teringat harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Sei?" panggilku. Pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik padaku. "Ada apa?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Kau dan Tetsuna…" ia menaikkan sebelah alis, "Apa kalian pacaran?"

Akashi tampak mengerjap beberapa kali. Butuh waktu tiga detik sampai ia mendengus dan mencibir. "Aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengan makhluk setengah iblis sepertinya."

Kali ini, gantian aku yang mengerjap dengan mulut berulang kali terkatup. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Akashi baru saja mengatakan malaikat kampus 'Kuroko Tetsuna' adalah makhluk setengah iblis?

Aku menatap Akashi khawatir, "Kau benar-benar tidak kesetanan 'kan, Sei?"

Pemuda itu langsung balas menatapku tajam dan mengeluh berlebihan. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang Tetsuna itu makhluk setengah iblis…pasti ada yang salah dengan otakmu."

Akashi tampak ingin protes. Namun yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah, "Ya, itu memang sulit dipercaya, jadi lupakan saja," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan tepat di depan wajahku. "Intinya, kami tidak berpacaran."

Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin, aku tidak menampakkan hal itu. Aku berdehem pelan sebelum bertanya kembali. "Oh. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Alex?"

Kali ini, kerutan tampak sangat jelas di wajah bak porselen Akashi Seijuurou. "Ada apa dengan Alex?"

"Kalian berpacaran?"

"Tidak."

"Ha? Jadi, sebenarnya kau sedang berpacaran dengan siapa?" tanyaku setengah tak percaya. Apa Tuan Muda satu ini sudah bertobat dan menghentikan aksi berganti-pasangan-setiap-minggunya? Tapi, kenapa? Aku mengernyit memikirkannya.

Tanpa sadar, Akashi sudah mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami. Aku terjebak kembali di posisi yang sama seperti saat di tengah jalan beberapa jam yang lalu. Pemuda itu memegang daguku. Membuatku mengerjap heran dan mulai merasakan dadaku berdetak tak karuan lagi. Aku bisa saja menubrukan kening kami seperti tadi. Tapi, seringai manis yang terukir di paras rupawannya membuatku tak berkutik. Bahkan, aku nyaris lupa untuk bernapas ketika wajahku di terpa hembusan napas hangatnya.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun," katanya. Aku baru saja memproses lima kata tersebut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel di atas tulang hidungku. Kecupan ringan itu membuat kakiku terasa lemas.

Akashi kembali menyeringai. Ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam sebelum berucap serius. "Tapi, saat ini aku sedang bersama orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali kami bertemu."

Aku membulatkan mata tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu…Sei?"

Pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya. Memberiku ruang untuk menghirup oksigen sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh menubruk es di bawahku. Tapi, ia berganti memegang kedua tanganku dan tersenyum. "Aku rasa kalimatku tadi sudah cukup jelas," katanya.

"Ha?" balasku dengan wajah paling konyol yang pernah aku tunjukkan.

Ia mengarahkan jarinya dan menyentil keningku ("Aw!) sebelum berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, bodoh." Akashi menarikku dalam pelukannya. Membuat sekujur tubuhku melemas dan terasa mendidih di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia berbisik di sela-sela rambutku. "Aku mencintaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ada anak berusia dua tahun yang mengerti kata cinta. Tapi, aku selalu yakin, aku mencintaimu sebelum aku mengenal apa cinta itu sendiri."

Aku merasa duniaku mendadak berhenti di detik itu juga. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, Akashi lah yang akan memulai semuanya. Ialah yang lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Tapi, perasaan ragu tiba-tiba menyelinap dalam benakku. Meskipun ia adalah sahabatku, aku takut Akashi hanya mempermainkanku seperti gadis-gadis sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur. Jadi, aku menanyakannya secara langsung.

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan, Sei?" Aku bisa merasakan ia mengangguk. "Tapi, kenapa…kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

Pemud itu melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam dengan ekspresi yang sulit aku jelaskan. Bibirnya membentuk senyum miris. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya. "Aku…aku selalu takut kalau perasaanku hanya akan membuat hubungan persahabatan kita menjadi terganggu. Aku takut, kau akan mejauhiku. Karena itulah, awalnya aku pikir aku tidak membutuhkan perasaan ini untukmu. Selama aku bisa selalu berada di dekatmu, aku pikir itu cukup."

_Deg. _Aku menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Jadi karena itulah kau rela menjadi _playboy?"_

Akashi menghela napas. "Aku pikir, aku bisa menemukan orang yang lebih tepat. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menjauhimu—oke, aku akui, aku menjauhimu—belakangan ini? Itu karena aku sadar, seberapa banyak pun gadis yang aku pacari, aku hanya akan jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi, aku masih takut jujur padamu. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Tetsuna dan dialah yang membantuku mendapatakan kepercayaan diri untuk mengatakan semua ini sekarang," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam. Mendadak aku sadar betapa bodohnya kami berdua. "Kau tahu," ucapku tiba-tiba. "Seharusnya kita hanya perlu jujur satu sama lain," aku bergerak cepat. Karena ia lebih tinggi, aku berjinjit pelan. Menarik kerah kemeja yang ia gunakan, agar aku bisa mengecup lembut bibir manisnya. Sensasi memabukkan kembali terasa. Sensasi ini lebih membuatku candu dibandingkan menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh cup _cappucino. _Tubuhku seolah tersengat listrik yang membuat jantungku berdebar riang.

Aku menjauhkan diri darinya. Sejenak menatapi si surai merah yang wajahnya jelas terlihat cukup syok atas perlakuanku barusan. "Aku mencintaimu juga, Akashi Seijuurou bodoh. Kalau kau berani mengatakan perasaanmu lebih cepat, aku tidak perlu susah payah menahan rasa sakit setiap kali melihatmu bersama gadis lain. Kita tak perlu berpura-pura saling tidak mengenal di kampus. Dan aku—"

Kata-kataku terputus ketika si pemilik manik _ruby _membalas ciumanku. Bibirnya yang lembut menyapu indra pengecapku. Mendadak semuanya terasa manis dan lembab. Ia mulai melumat bibir bagian bawahku. Sukses membuat suara rintihan bodoh dariku terdengar dan aku tidak kuasa untuk tidak membuka mulut. Pemuda itu menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk memasukkan lidahnya yang terasa hangat dalam mulutku. Mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigiku dan berakhir mengajak lidahku bermain dengannya.

Semua sensasi yang ia berikan padaku membuat kenyataan bahwa kami berada di tempat umum terlupakan. Aku ingin meneriakinya untuk berhenti, tapi sialnya, tubuhku menginginkan lebih. Aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya. Memperdalam ciuman kami dan mulai mengikuti permainannya yang amat terasa dominan.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apa semua gadis yang sempat ia kencani merasakan semua ini? Kalau iya, berarti mereka amat beruntung sekali.

Pasokan udara dibutuhkan. Ia kemudian membuat jarak di antara wajah kami. Namun garis saliva malah terbentuk dan hal itu membuat wajahku memanas. Ia menyandarkan keningnya pada keningku. Hal itu justru membuatku kembali tak bernapas.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya namun menyeringai. "Kau yang pertama," ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Ini ciuman 'panjang'ku yang pertama. Sayang sekali, 'ciuman' pertamaku di ambil oleh Alex itu."

Aku yakin wajahku terasa lebih merah di bandingkan helaian rambutnya yang menggelitik kulitku saat ini. Tapi, mau tidak mau, aku merasa sangat senang. Persetan dengan pertanyaan "Jadi, selama berpacaran ini, ia melakukan apa?" Karena bagiku, dia yang pertama.

Kopi pertama.

Cinta pertama.

Ciuman pertama.

Akashi Seijuurou sialan. Dia mengambil terlalu banyak tempat spesial bagiku. Bagaimana bisa aku melepasnya setelah ini?

Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Aku bisa melihat sepasang rubynya terasa hangat dan riang, namun tetap tegas dan mempesona seperti biasa.

Ia mengecup bagian bawah telingaku sebelum berbisik. "Mulai sekarang—dan sebenarnya sejak awal—kau adalah milikku.

"Dan tenanglah, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya '_kopi' _untukmu."

.

.

**E.n.d?**

**.**

**Yo halo~ akhirnya fic ini end dengan gajenya. Maapkan lune karena telat pake banget ngapdetnya *sobs* Dunia ini penuh rintangan minna~ *nangis gaje* /disepak **

**Oh ya, ada yang nanya maksud tiap kopinya itu apa, kan?**

**Lune kasih contoh satu aja, yah. Yang lainnya, coba kalian cari maksudnya sendiri~ *kibas poni* /dibakar**

**Pas 'aku' minum **_**ginger coffee, **_**saat itu ia sedang berbincang dengan Akashi 'kan? Perasaan 'aku' ketika berbincang itu sebenarnya sedang semacam…err, **_**hurt? **_**Makanya, pas ia minum kopi itu, rasa kopinya ia dekskripsikan dengan '**Terlalu menggigit lidah.**'**

**Jadi, pas minum kopi, rasa kopinya itu tergantung perasaan si 'Aku' saat minum.**

**ADUUUUUUH LUNE GATAU JELASIN YATUHAN! Gomenneee T^T Lune emang susah membuat apa yang lune pikirkan jadi kata-kata yang dapat dimengerti orang lain *terjun***

**Bodo ah. /plak**

**Lune minta ripiunya aja yaah~ *wink, lalu ngilang***

**-lunette ath.**


End file.
